Grant Kirkhope
Grant Kirkhope is a famous British video game composer and the first true guest star on Game Grumps. Biography Grant Kirkhope was born on July 10 1962 in Edinburgh, Scotland. When he was five, he and his family moved to Knaresborough, North Yorkshire, England. He is best known for writing the soundtrack for the Banjo Kazooie series, as well as for GoldenEye 007, Donkey Kong 64, Perfect Dark, Grabbed by the Ghoulies, Viva Piñata, Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise, Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning, and CityVille 2. Kirkhope has always been talented in music; he had played guitars in various bands. He began working for Rare in October 1995, until he resigned in 2008. He joined Big Huge Games, which was soon acquired by 38 Studios. After a financial downturn, 38 Studios layed-off its entire staff, including Kirkhope. He has moved to Los Angeles, where he joined Spark Unlimited, and later Playtonic Games. Game Grumps Grant has been mentioned many times by the Game Grumps, who are both fans of his work. In Mountain out of a Molehill, Jon mentions how Grant had seen his Nuts & Bolts video, and followed him on Twitter. In Bramble Ramble, Jon and Arin talk about how Grant had sent them a signed copy of Banjo Kazooie, which had been sent to Grant from a fan, and then signed and sent to the Game Grumps by Grant, with a letter telling them to pass it along to the fan. At MAGFest 11, Arin says that they heard back from Grant and he apparently wanted them to sign the game before passing it along, while the Grumps had sent it back without signing it (in the episode, they theorize that he sent it with the intent of having them sign it, and that he was either drunk when he wrote it, or thought that they ran a postal service). Guest Grumps When asked if the Banjo Kazooie playthrough would be continued at MAGFest 11, Arin announces that they will be continuing the playthrough, and that they will have a special guest star for the finale: Grant Kirkhope. Grant confirmed that this is true via Twitter. Grant Kirkhope soon appeared in the first episode of Guest Grumps (which was not the finale of Banjo Kazooie), Special Guest Grant Kirkhope, playing many Rare games alongside Jon and Arin. They played , Donkey Kong 64, GoldenEye 007 and Banjo Kazooie. They originally planned to play Banjo Tooie as well, but they did not find the game. They did little progress in the game as they instead utilized the time to interview Grant. Trivia *Grant has been mentioned since Jon has left Game Grumps on an episode of the Wind Waker HD series by Danny. **He was also mentioned once again during an episode of Super Mario Maker when Danny asked Arin if he was nervous when Game Grumps first started. Arin mentioned that he was nervous about meeting Grant while filming Guest Grumps. Then Danny mentioned that Grant "is an angel." Arin does remember when the Grumps (excluding Jon) met up with him at a Seattle airport after attending Pax West. *Previously, he's been quoted by Ross on Steam Rolled during Forturne Street quoting, "You don't even have a chance." *It was revealed in May of 2014 that Grant's son is a fan of JonTron and when Grant told his son he knows Jon, he wouldn't believe him. *Grant will be composing the music for the upcoming Wii U and PC game Hex Heroes which will feature the Game Grumps as playable characters who will also provide their own voices. External links * * at the Category:People Category:Guest Grumps